Before you
by Fioleefan
Summary: An old movie brings back old memories. Rated M for safety, as only one mildly sexual situation occurs.


Before You~

(This story will have a series of flash backs. Please do not get confused. This is a one shot. Rated M for safety, as only on mild sexual situation happens.)

Marshall Lee was floating towards the couch with the popcorn when Fionna entered the room with the cherry soda. This was a 'date'. Cake was hanging with Lord M. and Gumball was attending a science convention, so the newly boyfriend and girlfriend decided to hangout….and according to Cake "Every hang out is a date and every date is official, whether the guy knows it or not." The two sat side by side on the red couch in Marshall's living room.

"Ew." Fionna's response to the romantic part. What could you expect from a sixteen year old whose life revolves around violence?

Marshall Lee couldn't help but laugh at her "Fi, every movie has a scene like this."

"Doesn't make it any less gross." She said turning back to the movie.

"We kiss. Is that gross?" He asked teasingly

"That's different!" She exclaimed hiding her blushing face under the blanket.

Again Marshall Lee laughed, "Relax Fi, it's only rated T. Nothing too extreme happens."

"Keyword: Too!" She exclaimed from under the blanket. She heard him snicker and uncovered her face "What?"

"That part is over." He smiled; Fionna sighed in relief and turned back to the movie.

As the movie progressed, Fionna looked to face Marshall Lee. He had grown silent… too silent. "Where did you get this?" He asked not facing her

"The movie?" She asked, but he only nodded "Me and Cake were exploring the ruins where the Hyoomans lived… we found this. Cake suggested we watch it…since it had a vampire and a human on the cover." Fionna said looking down. "What's wrong?" Fionna asked, confused. She sat up. Fionna had been resting her head on the couch arm with her socked feet on his lap.

"Huh?" Marshall asked turning to face her, for the first time since they started paying attention to the movie.

"Why the long face?" She asked squishing closer to him.

"Nothing…just…this movie…it's…" He made a face of discomfort

"I know it's terrible." Fionna laughed, "Let's change it."

"Umm…Fi, do you mind if I go to bed." He sighed

"What?" She asked surprised

"I am… not in the mood for a movie anymore." He said rising from the couch and floating to the stairs

"Okay…Ummm… I'll see you later?" She asked rising and slipping on her shoes.

"Yeah…" He muttered back as he closed the little circle door that closed the access from his living room to his bedroom. Marshall Lee floated to his bathroom as and closed the door. He knew Fionna was gone because he couldn't hear her unique heartbeat anymore. She was out of the house… he was completely alone.

X

After showering and changing into his bunny pajamas, he floated over to his closet. He laughed when he remembered Fionna and Cake hiding here that one day, but then his laughed turned into the sharp pain on his nose that warned him he was going to cry. He loved Fi, he really did. Since she was little. First as a friend then as girl and now as a mate. He knew he loved her but… some memories are too deep to bury. Marshall Lee opened the closet and reached above the clothes onto the largest box. He pulled it out and floated with it to his bed. Upon opening the box, he felt the emotions drain him. The pictures and clothing mixed with her smell and the smell of aging… he always felt like crying when he opened this box. She was gone. She had saved him. She had loved him… and he had let her go. Marshall closed his eyes as the questions buzzed around in his head. Why? Why did he just stand there? Why didn't he let go too? What's the point of living if he wasn't living with her? He opened his eyes and the picture of him and Fionna making faces at the camera that was hanging from the wall, across his bed, made his heartache. Was he using this innocent little bunny to make up for his past? No. He loved Fionna. He knew he did.

~Flashback~

"Marshall Lee, wake up!" The girl's voice giggled into his ear.

"Wha?" He asked dreamily as he raised his head from his bed

"Wake up." The voice said again. He groaned but did as told. When he rolled over and opened his eyes, he saw the girl floating above his face. Her bluish pale skin made her dark eyes light up and her fangs the highlight of her smile. "Morning." She teased, her irises turning a light yellow.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked frowning a little. "Usually I have to drag you out of bed."

"Today is the anniversary of the day we turned." She smiled down at him and turned to float on her back. She was a well distance in the air from her the bed but her long onyx dark hair laid next to him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, feigning interest.

"Don't get sarcastic with me." She turned grinning, her irises changed color again to a light pink, and "I was thinking we could do something."

"First, that wasn't sarcasm." He smirked "Second, we do something everyday."

"Marshall Lee" She warned, grinning

"Marceline" He teased with a smirk. He began to pull her down, using her hair as a rope. Lightly yanking until she was floating at arms length. Then he reached up and pulled her down forcefully. Marceline giggled the entire way down.

"What are you doing?" She laughed

"Something." He teased as he brushed away the dark hair from her neck to attach his lips on her bite scars. The soft moan escaped her lips and he felt the goose bumps on her arms. "Oh did you like that?" He asked slyly as he let her go.

Marceline turned around smirking "Very much." She laid her body against his and brought her lips to his.

~End~

Marshall Lee bit his lip, his fang piercing it and causing minor pain. He had to get over this. He couldn't let her memory haunt him. No matter how much he missed her and how much he regretted the events, nothing he could do about it now. Besides, he has Fionna to worry about. Guilt stuck him, like a lightning bolt. "Not that I'm replacing you. No one could ever replace you…not even someone like Fionna." He said to the gray tank top that smelled of apples.

~Flashback~

The two vampires tossed and tumbled around their shared bed, much like two lion cubs playing on the dirt. He would kiss her here; she'd giggle and push him then kiss him there and so on. The two vampires had been together a long time now. Five hundred years today. They knew each other's secrets, fears, and histories. Marceline was older by a few months and was turned before he was. She knew about his mommy issues and Marshall Lee knew about her daddy issues. They had everything in common down to a T. It would be obvious people would be jealous of their perfect relationship…with themselves. Sure, the two had friends and acquaintances, but mostly they had enemies. They were hard to understand. The rock head couple that loved practical jokes and teasing others. Inseparable. "What do you wanna do tonight?" Marceline asked him, out of breath as he removed her nightshirt.

"Exactly what we're doing now." Marshall Lee teased as she ran her hands over his chest, her cold lips trailing down to his collarbone.

"You wanna do this all day?" She teased back, as they flipped over.

"You have any objections?" He asked as he pinned her to the bed. This was all for show. The two vampires were evenly matched in strength.

She blew a lock of hair from her face and smiled up at him, her irises changing to a darker pink "No." She smirked.

Again, they flipped over, their mouths meeting. Clothing beginning to fall off the bed. Finally, he sat up with her straddling him. They moved their bodies in the primitive dance of pleasure. Up and down. His eyes not straying from the bouncing of her chest. Her hands, one tangled in his dark hair, the other's nails piercing the greenish pale skin behind his neck. His hands on either side of her waist. Squeezing her hips tightly between his hands. Tomorrow they would be bruised. Her head threw back in ecstasy. The onyx dark hair piling behind her on the bed and on Marshall Lee's legs. His hands stopped grabbing onto her waist and instead began to trail up her figure stopping, only shortly, at the bouncing on her chest but then continued up to her face. He began to stroke the delicate cold skin and she looked back down to face him. A smile on both faces, she leaned down to kiss him. As she pulled back up her face twisted and her iris colors flashed different colors. Her right eye's color not always matching the left eye's color. Marceline's body stiffened and so did Marshall Lee's. They two reached orgasmic pleasure together looking each other in the eye. Finally, Marceline's eyes returned to their peaceful all black. That eccentric electric black. The two laid side by side, spent for the moment, when Marshall Lee began to chuckle. "What?" Marceline smiled as she draped the blanket over the two.

"I love that whole rainbow that flashes in your eyes." He teased pulling her close against him. Her back on his chest.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around. She could feel her breasts rub against his chest

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead and they two snuggled close. Not sleeping, just resting together. Marceline's irises returned to the light pink.

~End~

Marshall Lee had lain back on his bed. He sighed as the memories of him and Marceline, in this very bed, flashed through his mind. He sat back up and looked at the box. Pictures. Pictures of her. He loved catching her off guard and taking pictures of her. Making a grilled cheese with tomato, sleeping, floating out of the bathroom after a shower. Pretty much anything. He loved her surprised face as the flash went off. Then there was her favorite gray tank… all of her clothes where in the boxes above his closet, he just couldn't bare to toss any of them. He felt like he would be tossing her away. He looked back to the pictures. So many pictures of her playing her axe-bass. Her favorite thing to do. He still had the songs they had written together.

~Flashback~

"Seriously, Marshall Lee, we should do SOMETHING!" Marceline grumbled as he trailed kisses down her spine

"We are doing something." Marshall Lee teased. "Okay…umm… we can watch that movie, about the vampire and human that we got after raiding that apartment down town…then we can go… party crashing." He grinned

She could feel his fangs pressing up against her back "Awesome." She smiled and rose from the bed. He whistled as her nude figure rose from the bed. She began to walk towards the bathroom, only turning her head slightly to wink at him and used her snake-like tongue to beckon him towards her. The grinning vampire didn't think twice before rushing to her side and following her into the bathroom.

X

Marceline had lasted longer in the bathroom, because she had to dry her hair. When she walked out of the bathroom with the towel around her chest and floated to the closet Marshall Lee had already brought up her breakfast. "Thank you." She floated over and kissed his cheek. He rubbed the back of his head and floated back to the bed. The girl let the towel drop from around her chest and began to lazily pick out an outfit.

"Whoa." Marshall commented from the bed. He heard her slight giggle. Marceline dressed in a similar outfit to his. He wore a red and green plaid shirt and she a red top with green lacing. He had on his red sneakers and her red boots. She had on dark jeans and so did he. The two floated down the stairs into the living room. "Okay. I'll start it."

"Marsh… do you think it's a good idea to go out tonight?" Marceline bit her lip "I mean… last time we were out the humans attacked us."

"You don't think we can take them?" He asked as they snuggled, floating, over the couch. The movie started.

"It's not that. It's this whole war. It's stupid." She shrugged

Marshall laughed, "What can we do? The humans keep using atomic bombs against the Lich… apparently they don't realize the side effects and mutations it has on their own kind…"

Marceline sighed "Forget I brought it up. This just makes me angry."

"Just don't worry about it." He smiled and they began to pay attention to the movie

"Oh. My. Glob." Marshall said sitting up

"This is terrible!" Marceline laughed. Marshall made a face and she laughed again

"Let's go out." He said stretching and floating over to their amps.

They picked up their Axe-basses and walked towards the door.

~End~

The day he had lost her. The day he stopped caring. The day he felt lost. The day he thought of suicide. The day… the day he died.

~Flashback~

The vampire king and queen floated around as always, axe-bass slung across their backs and oozing confidence. "Party." Marshall Lee grinned pointing to the fireworks exploding near by and the few humans they knew dancing with other humanoids and creatures. The band of humans, which were considered outcasts for befriending creatures, hippies. Marshall Lee doesn't see anything too outcast like about them. Sure, they're a bit TOO happy and mellow but they were fun… Marceline grinned and followed him. When they floated into the clearing they head of the band, she was called party Patricia, waved and the vampires did the same. They knew people. The party proceeded and the two were having fun. "Hold on." He whispered into her ear and floated towards Party Patricia. Marceline saw as the two had a small conversation. She was dancing with some of the party guests when she saw Party Patricia nod and Marshall Lee grin. Then he was led to the stage.

"What the?" Marceline asked aloud as the music stopped

"This is for my immortal. My vampire queen. My Marceline." Marshall Lee said into the mic, in that musical voice of his. "I wake up in the afternoon with you face as my sun. Your laugh, your smile highlight my day and I think to myself. Man, I love her." He began to strum his bass, his eyes on her smiling face. "We are undeniable. You're more beautiful than a shooting star, the sunset we watch under out umbrella doesn't compare. I might drive myself insane if I don't kiss your lips a least once a day. What can I say? You're my addiction. I just want to kiss you. Kiss you until it hurts." He closed his eyes and began to strum faster "no one will be able to love you like I do, even with an undead heart. I just want you to remember our days and all our nights. Nothing can compare. I love you… I love you. I love you Marceline… and I'm not afraid to say it. Hell, I'm not afraid to yell it! I loooooooveeeeeee youuuuu!" He smiled breathlessly and saw the grin on his vampire's face.

"I love you too." She mouthed as he made his way to her. The cheers of the crowd seemed to be blocked out in his ears. He made his way to her and they kissed. Long after the party resumed, they were still kissing. It wasn't until the explosions began his hearing returned. "What is that?" Marceline asked as they pulled back. Looking up into the sky, they could see the jet planes of the army. "No." She mumbled and felt Marshall's hand squeeze her hand tighter. "We have to go." She pulled him into the woods as they heard the falling object. Then the loud explosion that caused both to fall to the ground under tree branches.

"What is that?" Marshall Lee asked frantically looking up, his eyes actually wide in fear. Marceline had the same expression. The sky, which had just been a bluish black, was becoming misty until a small black hole formed. It seemed like it was a vacuum, sucking in air.

The black hole sucked in trees and people. It seemed like it had no end, just swallowing up what it could. Hungrily searching for more. Marshall Lee and Marceline crawled and held on to a stump. The force of the hole was dragging them back; they hung on the stump with their claws and holding hands. "Marshall Lee… this stump can't support us." She yelled over the wind. Marceline let go of him

"No! It has to." He cried back squeezing her hand.

The stump was beginning to de-root. "It's going to come out!" Marceline yelled, worried. They hung horizontally now, their axe-basses slung over their backs, clashing against the other. "Marshall Lee." Marceline said calmly. He looked into her dark eyes with the pink irises. "I am sorry." She said as she pulled her self from his grasp. She cupped his cheek "I should've listened and not done anything tonight. This is my fault."

"No! It was my idea to go out." He said sadly

"I love you." She yelled as she yanked him forcefully to kiss him. When they pulled back, both placed their hands on the stump.

"I love you too." He said back and saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She smiled and let one hand go from the stump; with it, she made the rock sign. Just like that, she let go. Marshall Lee watched horror filled as Marceline was sucked into the approaching black hole, with only her axe-bass and her favorite teddy bear who he knew she always carried hidden with her. He numbly held on to the stump and watched, as the black hole got closer.

~End~

That day forever burned in his mind. That same day, he returned to the nightosphere and enlisted in the dark army. He became is mother's right hand and was surprised to discover Marceline's father had been sucked into the black hole while going over some business in the surface. He was desensitized and Marceline became an unspeakable name for him. It wasn't until after the great winter, in which the humans became extinct that he let his rage simmer. He passed the winter in the nightosphere. Protected his title as vampire king and after a few centuries started dating again. Ashley. Since that ended wrong, he sworn of dating for a few more centuries and instead began wandering Aaa. He met Gumball… and became… I guess friends. It wasn't until a few years back he met Fionna. As soon as he saw a living human, his heart ached. Sure, there was not a day he didn't think of Marceline, but having they reminder of her death packed up in the body of a twelve year old was too much. That's why he didn't hang out with her so often. He would leave for days sometimes weeks at a time, it wasn't until a couple years back they he became cool with her, after she started to get older… and he became attracted to her. Cool enough that he started to love her. The fact that she was alone…the last of her kind, made her more appealing. She didn't- doesn't- even know what her kind started… and what it ended for him. He could never blame Fionna. She was too innocent. Maybe that's what he needed. Innocence. The chance to pretend that it never happened. The chance to, finally, forgive himself… He would never get a chance to see Marceline again… as, even though it killed him to think so, she was most likely dead. Really, truly dead. Not just undead. He needed to move on from his past, and focus on his present. Again, he looked at the picture across his bed and smiled. He packed up the clothing and floated quickly down the stairs, fetched the terrible movie and added it to the box. Then he, with his vampire strength, took all the boxes outside. "I love you." He muttered as he struck the match. He began with the clothing. It started and spread to the cardboard boxes until it became and all consuming fire. The yellow and orange embers crackled until only ash remained. "Always will." Marshall Lee smiled and pushed the ash into the murky water of the lake behind his house.

~Flashback~

The black hole closed on Marshall Lee, but he was numb. The stump had settled back with the weight reduced. The only reason he was still holding on to the stump was that his nails were still attached. He waited with eyes closed for it to consume him. When he opened his eyes he watched as the hippies where making their way with their van to him. Party Patricia grabbed his hand from the passenger window and they drove away. But relief never washed over him. No. The relief never came. Why? Because the woman he loved wasn't there… and who knew if she ever would be. The only thing he knew was that things would never be the same for him. "Don't worry vamps! This van weighs like a ton, I'll get you home safe." When Party Patricia looked out the window, she only saw Marshall Lee. She had expected Marceline to be holding on to the boy. "Where's Marceline?" Party Patricia asked but Marshall didn't respond. He didn't have to. One look at his tearing face and party Patricia knew. "I am sorry man." She muttered, serious for once in her life. Marshall Lee could see the mutations from the mushroom clouds were affecting her too. She seemed odd. Her nose and mouth were beginning to shift forward. Like a snout.

~End~

So, party Patricia knows. His mother. Certain of his vampire subjects back at the nightosphere. However, no one ever brought her up. After the war ended, Marceline only existed in Marshall Lee's mind.

Marshall Lee floated out his cave-house with his axe-bass, dressed in bunny pajamas and all. He passed the now renamed evil forest. The craters from the bombs exploded here still exist. He continued to float towards Fionna's home.

It was three a.m. The last thing Fionna and Cake were expecting was to wake up to a strumming of a bass and the singing of Marshall Lee. The two rolled out of bed and stood by the window. Fionna smiled and listened to the serenade. Enjoying it. When he was done, Marshall Lee floated up in to the tree house through the open bedroom window. "Hi." Fionna smiled moving back to let him in

"Hey." He smiled back

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly. Cake had left the room 'to get some water.'

"I came to see you." He leaned and hugged her tightly. "Fionna, I love you."

Fionna laughed lightly "You what?" She asked surprised

"No matter what happens I just want you to know that."

"Where is this coming from?" She asked worried

"That stupid movie… it brought some memories of…before you." He sighed, "I just want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged him

"Now, I love both of you but, I am tired." Cake yawned entering the room. Cake snuggled into her bed and Fionna dragged Marshall Lee into her bed, where the two fell asleep. And for the first time in years, his dreams weren't full of Marceline… instead, they had his little bunny. Of course, Marceline had that special spot in his heart, and he wished with all that he had, for her to be alive and well... and with him… but Fionna just made everything okay. She made him feel safe. The little soft human, a mere mortal, made the vampire king feel safe. He couldn't help but chuckle at that as he hugged her in her sleep.

A/A/N

Ta-da! What do you think? See, it was going to be a full story but then the ending was going to be so predictable. Selfsest, but I already have a story like that… and I don't want to repeat endings. I came up with an idea that I thought was pretty good, but since I had no ending for it I just decided to cut it down and summarize the plot into this one-shot. I was going to make a Marceline's side, because we all know she's alive (So to speak) in Ooo, but that's just unnecessary. I hoped you enjoyed it. This was my welcome back to Fan Fiction. I was gone for a while due to…certain unnecessary actions performed by… unnecessary people, but I'm back baby! Hoped you missed me :3


End file.
